


Zombies, Medics and Giant Enemy Crabs Oh My

by Cissa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Gamer!Brittana. Non-linear timeline. Brittany's greatest accomplishment when it came to her lovelife was accepting someone's request to voice chat for the first time since they began playing together months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HBICSatan

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is supposed to be for Brittana week Day 6, College. Not beta-ed.

November. 26, 2011

The map was changing so she takes the time to rub at her tired eyes. She plays with the idea of turning on the light to her room but knows if she does that will only wake up her roommate and piss her off. So instead she reached for the bottle of Dr. Pepper beside her mouse pad and takes a long drink. She really should be sleeping but she was playing with her clan and she was pretty sure she could keep going for a few more rounds before her body decides to shut down.

She never bothers with her headset when it comes to TF2, she much rather type even though her clan might find voice chatting much more convenient. She reacts more than gives direction, but she is one of the best players in the clan [MGK]. Her chosen job she played was scout, other than that she was a handy sniper and a pretty good medic. She always did love the German accent the medic spoke with, but she liked playing on her own than following a pyro or heavy healing and buffing them for over half the rounds and dying when they died.

It was her clan's main server, it came with the popular roll the dice function that popped up a couple months after the release of Team Fortress 2. But it was open to the public, and they had their own public regulars that came on. She was even friendly with a few of them, though there was one particular user who she finds more than often is on her team and supported whatever job needed. They made a dynamic duo, though neither of them ever typed or spoke on the server they seemed to just know what to do.

While she ran under the name [MGK]Unic0rnBSP, the other player she finds herself sacrificing sleep to play longer with play who ran under the name HBICSatan. Not the most friendly of names but was a great player who she added on her Steam friends list after the first week of playing with them everyday. They never chatted but she had peeked at their games list and was impressed by their collection and their taste. It made her more and more curious and yearn to get to know this person whom she had begun to see as her online gaming partner. It had gotten to the point that they even played L4D together and L4D2 when it came out. She usually played Zoey but Satan seemed to have no preference of character. And she was weighing the idea of finally starting a real conversation with the other player.

Her plans of staying up passed four that night- or was it morning? were cut when Satan left after they dominated the first three rounds. She sighed and stretched her arms and quit as well, no point of staying on. Anyways, she had class at 8 tomorrow morning, she needed her sleep. Shutting down her laptop she crawled into her single bed and nestled down. She fell asleep quickly with no troubles.

She doesn't know how this happened. Midway through her first semester and her roommate- and best friend- was dragging her out of their room to some party two floors up. Something about being too much of a hermit and nerd, but all she wanted to do was log into Steam and maybe play some old school King of Fighters '98 while waiting for a certain online friend to show up and nag her to play Left For Dead 2.

Since that first month HBICSatan had suddenly invited her into a voice chat on Steam. She was pleasantly surprised to find Satan was really a Santana and female. With the sexiest raspy voice she had ever heard, even when cursing loudly about noobs being unable to fucking aim at the mob of zombie flooding them.

Quinn, her roommate, had been teasing her about having a crush on this mystery player. And yeah, maybe she did have the tiniest crush on Santana but she didn't even know where the other player lived, or how old she was or anything other than she was a wicked sniper and had the mouth of a sailor. Not to mention was badass at Starcraft, her voice was sex and the fact she was always either cursing at noobs or flirting with her made her super nervous.

Brittany S. Pierce was a self proclaimed nerd and geek after all, and she knew she was terrible when she talked to other people. For the first five years of her teenage years she was obsessed with fantasy and had even learned the Elven language at one point convinced it was the only spoken language unicorns could understand. She maybe loved The Lord of the Rings a little too much and she was so much of a Potterhead she could probably list off all the creatures in the Harry Potter verse. She blamed Quinn for that since it was her best friend's fault for introducing the series to here and subsequently finding the wonders that is J.K Rowling.

So there she was stuck two floors up from her room on residence, with a red plastic cup in her hand filled with cheap beer surrounded by other college students drunk off their ass, shouting, dancing and trying to hit on her when all she wanted to do was go back down and see if her internet crush was online. It also didn't help that she was claustrophobic, and the amount of sweaty, smelly bodies being all around her was only freaking her out. Quinn had disappeared five minutes ago on the arm of some muscle bound mohawked frat and all Brittany wanted to do at this point was leave but she couldn't even do that since the throng of bodies was like a magical hedge maze with the walls closing in on her every second.

She was on the verge of a panic attack when a hand grabbed her upper let arm. She freaked. She flailed her arms dropping her bad beer and tried pulling away. But the grip was strong and before she knew it she was pressed against a wall. Brittany opened her mouth to scream as the clearly drunk asshole leaned into try and kiss her, on instinct her leg came up and kneed something very fragile between his parted legs. He made a wheezing sound and hunched over holding his groin, her breaths were coming in short pants as she stared at him with wide horrified eyes. He jerked his head up and snarled when something slammed into his side and her fell over onto the ground still holding his balls.

"Hey, you ok?"

She turned and found the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. The gentle hands taking her shaking shoulders were reassuring, even if it wasn't Quinn. All she could do was nod weakly. The girl before her had the most beautiful dark hair with tan skin that only confirmed to Brittany this girl couldn't be human. Her saviour led her through the bodies keeping a tight but reassuring hold on her hand. When they made it out and was in the stairwell all strength left Brittany's legs and she sort of collapsed onto her knees.

"Oh fuck," the stranger cursed and tried hauling Brittany up again. But the thing was Brittany was taller than her and she struggled to do so. Eventually Brittany was propped up against the railing with the stranger looking carefully into her eyes as if to make sure she wasn't high or drunk. "Sorry about that, Azimio is a bastard."

Brittany stared at the gorgeous creature before her and felt her throat close up on her words so the only sound she could make was a squeaking sound that only make her cheeks flush. God why was she such a loser? Here was some beautiful girl talking to her _face to face_ and all she can do is squeak like the anti-social nerd she didn't want to be at that very moment?

It felt like forever, but her throat unclogged so Brittany managed a quiet "H-hi."

The other girl quirked one eyebrow up, _one sexy eyebrow_ , and smirked.

"Hey." she replied with a quiet laugh. "You going to be ok blondie?" the strange looked her up and down. Brittany shrunk feel horrified as she realized she was wearing her Triforce t-shirt and her red Mario converse that she had bought online for _way_ too much money, but still loved.

"Yeah, fine." she stood up straight and winced when the stairwell began to spin. A steadying hand on her arm had her gasping for breath. Oh god, whoever this stranger was she was doing massive damage to Brittany and the last time she checked she wasn't a giant enemy crab. "Are you a princess?" she blurted out like an idiot. And all she wanted to do right then was die, for hundreds of hands to just grab her and pull her into the shadows.

"What?" the stranger laughed and tilted her head a wide grin on her lips. "Do I look like a princess?" she snorted.

"Yes." she said honestly feeling her face heat up. Oh god, what was _wrong_ with her? Brittany bit her lower lip hard, it was like she had eaten veritaserum and couldn't shut up or something. And maybe she was going crazy but her voice was starting to sound really familiar.

"I've never heard of a Latina princes" the stranger snickered. Brittany felt horribly dizzy, was she getting closer? Because Brittany could swear she could feel the heat coming form her in waves. And wow, she smelled really nice. "So what's your name blondie?"

"Brittany S. Pierce." she word vomited again, but this time it wasn't too bad because the hand that had been on her forearm slid down to shake her hand.

"Nice, I'm Santana Lopez." Santana smiled at her. Her dark eyes flickered down again, and Brittany licked her lips. Santana? Was it possible? Santana tilted her head a little. "Wait." Santana's smile dimmed suddenly. "Is that the official Nintendo shirt signed by-"

"Shigeru Miyamoto?" Brittany cut in quickly feeling her nerdiness taking over. "Yup, I had to buy it over Ebay." Santana's jaw dropped and a look of envy appeared.

"Fuck," Santana whispered. Brittany found her nerves dissipating and she was grinning widely now.

"It's totally awesome right? I also have a signed poster." she said happily. Santana choked out a laugh hearing that. Brittany smiled widely. "So you play video games?" she asked shyly. Santana quirked a brow up and glanced back as if to make sure no one else was in the stairwell before smirking.

"I kick ass at video games Brittany." she said smugly.

The question was like a flashing neon sign in her brain and she really couldn't hold it all in. Maybe that beer was spiked with truth serum. "Are you HBICSatan?" she asked hurriedly.

There was a moment of silence and Brittany was already bashing her head into a mental brick wall. Fuck what was wrong with her tonight? She was more awkward than usual.

"How the hell do you know that?" Santana asked lowly with furrowed brows.

"Duh, we play like every night together." she said hurriedly. It took a few seconds but-

"Holy fuck, _you're_ UnicornBSP?" Santana asked in a hurried hushed voice. Brittany grinned and nodded. Santana threw her head back and burst out laughing. "We've been fucking living in the same rez this entire time and had no idea?" she chuckled.

Brittany could listen to that laugh forever. "Uh huh." she murmured, her stomach was doing an entire gymnastics routine and her nerves were tingling. Her internet crush was right in front of her. Holy fuck. "So um." Santana's laughter had died down and now they were just staring at each other. Brittany took in Santana's tight jeans and tank top. She looked nothing like what Brittany imagined. She was gorgeous and a complete nerd like her. How was that possible? "You want to maybe get out of here? My room is two floors down." Brittany stuttered out.

Santana stared at her clearly shocked by the question. She looked anxious. "You mean to like..are you asking for a hook up?" she asked slowly.

Brittany's jaw dropped and she shook her head so furiously her hair was probably a mess now. "No!" she shouted. "No, I just I mean it's not that I wouldn't like to because I mean look at you- but I mean like." she found herself stuttering like an idiot. "I just..." she took in a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. "Do you want to maybe play something with me? I can hook up my Xbox to my monitor." she asked shyly.

Santana grinned. "If you have Dynasty Warriors it's a fucking date." she said. Before Brittany knew it Santana was holding her hand again and tugging her down the stairs. "The party was fucking lame anyways. My stupid ass friend went off somewhere with a blonde chick ditching me with sorority girls who don't even read."

All Brittany knew was this was way better than sitting at her computer by herself. Maybe getting out a little wasn't so bad. But she did have to make sure she got the message across.

"I don't have Dynasty Warriors on Xbox, but I do have King of Fighters XIII." she said nervously. Santana stopped at the bottom and looked up at her with these wide gleaming eyes.

"We're going to be best friends Britt." she said with an increasingly wide smile. "And I'll bring Dynasty Warriors next time, tonight Leona is kicking everyone's ass."

Brittany was pretty sure she was in love.

"I'll pay for the pizza, is extra cheese alright with you?"

Yup, definitely in love.


	2. Getting Sweet Alien Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not beta-ed. Let me know if you guys see any mistakes and I'll fix them right away.

March. 6, 2012

She hummed under her breath happily as she swung the plastic bag in her hand. While normally she would head straight back to her room, skip class and settle herself in for a long day's worth of gaming she headed up two extra flights of stairs (they really had to fix the elevator) and walked down the hall until she reached room 404. The wood was plain and undecorated, even so she knocked on it enthusiastically. There was no sound or response on the other side, so she assumed the woman she was looking for had her headphones on again.

She jiggled the doorknob and grinned when the door opened. Stepping in she slipped off her converse and turned her eyes to the one-person room. Since meeting Santana in person last semester, the two of them practically lived in each other's rooms. It was usually the two of them but sometimes Puck and Mike- Santana's friend and Puck's roommate joined them in their sessions in front of a monitor shouting curse words at each other.

It was amazing how in the last few months Brittany's social life had changed. From only knowing Quinn to gaining two other friends who also enjoyed gaming and having a new best friend who was as hardcore as she was- her life had been looking up ever since. She and Santana swapped games so often they didn't even ask anymore when borrowing a game. Or they would just go to each other's rooms, sit down and start it up.

But this day was a special day. She had been waiting for this day for over a year now and she was excited to share it with her new best friend. She could still remember their lively debate with Puck over how Miranda- while hot, was a completely overstated character and did not deserve the fanbase she had.

So when Brittany discovered her best friend still deeply asleep in her bed she was stunned. She shut the door behind her and with a jump landed on the bed and ontop of her Santana who yowled and flailed her arms around uselessly. Her head poked out from under her sheets and she narrowed her eyes on Brittany. Since their first meeting she had managed to learn how to talk to Santana like a normal person- most of the time- and was able to grin at the mussed girl.

"Santana I can't believe you're still asleep!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not anymore." came the disgruntled response muffled by blankets and now a pillow. Santana groaned from under her pillow. "What time is it?"

Brittany looked over. "8." she chirped cheerfully.

Santana sat up so suddenly, she nearly fell off the single person bed.

"You're waking me up at 8 in the fucking morning Britt?" Santana snarled.

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "But San." she leaned in and pouted. "It's the 6th! Do you realize what day today is?" she asked and bounced up and down, she pulled out her new purchase and held it out proudly. "Mass Effect 3 is out!"

Santana gave her a blank stare, snorted, laid down and rolled onto her side. "You're one of them huh?" she said, her voice was completely toneless and unimpressed. Brittany blinked a little hurt by her reaction.

"I thought you played Mass Effect?"

"Sure, tons of times even." Santana sighed out her exasperation. "But I am not buying it while EA is involved, and I am definitely not buying it while Origins exists."

Brittany frowned and looked at the game in her hand. "But this is for Xbox." she whispered hesitantly.

"Dun care." Santana grunted. "My game is on PC Britt, and unless you can make them put Mass Effect 3 on Steam I ain't opening my wallet and spending my hard earned cash to get crappy EA bugs and dealing with shitty Steam rip-offs."

Deflating with each word Santana was saying, Brittany looked down at the game in her hand and sighed. "Oh." she said softly.

Santana huffed. "Don't sound so fucking sad Britt." she turned back onto her back. Brittany who now sat cross legged at the end of her bed stared at her with wide puppy eyes. "You can play your game here, alright? Bring your data, I know Fabray won't appreciate being woken up this early on a Saturday anymore than I will."

"Alright San." Brittany sent the other girl a tentative smile. This had not gone the way she hoped, but she shrugged off her disappointment and instead got up and headed back down to her room. She was in Santana's room five minutes later, headphone plugged in eyes glued to Santana's TV screen and controller in hand. "Time to save the universe." she said and did a fist pump. The sound of Santana's chuckle behind her even made her grin again as the intro of the game started up.

/

The sun was just starting to set then the door to the room opened and closed. Brittany had spent the entire morning and afternoon in Santana's room playing Mass Effect. She may have possibly skipped lunch, and she had only stopped to buy a Dr. Pepper and to go for a potty break. She already logged close to 10 hours. Quinn would not be impressed if she knew- though knowing Quinn, she probably already knew. Which meant Brittany was in for a scolding when she headed back to her room.

"Still at it?" Santana asked sounding completely unsurprised as she stepped into her room to find Brittany in her room, eyes on her TV screen as she wandered around the Normandy.

"Yep" Brittany replied absently.

"Hm." Santana put down her backpack and slipped off her shoes and socks before flopping down on her bed and sighing out her exhaustion. She absently listened as Garrus spoke on screen, but the next voice had her sitting up. "Your Shepard is a male?" she asked surprised.

"Yep. It's the only way I can romance Jack." Brittany chirped and turned to shoot Santana a smile.

"So you picked Jack huh? She's badass." Santana nodded her approval.

"She's hot." Brittany replied and turned back to the screen.

Santana fell silent and watched as Brittany played. "I picked Liara." she mused.

"Oh?"

"Only because they made it so that only male Shepard can get Tali." Santana griped. "I mean fuck Liara is great and all but Tali is so damn-" she stopped for a second. "Cute."

Brittany giggled. "I know how you feel, I mean it's totally in Jack's personality to be bisexual- probably pansexual."

"Totally." Santana agreed.

There was silence again and Brittany focused her attention back on the game. She stuck her tongue out as she hesitated, pressing the left button she scanned a piece of space and cringed as responding reapers picked up her signal. With a sigh she fled that part of space, fuelled up and decided to head to the Citadel. She had a bunch of side missions to finish up anyways.

"Pizza?" Santana asked as the loading screen came up.

"Yep, the usual please." she said with a grin. "I'll pay this time."

"It's my treat Britt, my room, my treat." Santana stated.

"But you pay even when we're in my room." Brittany said turning around quickly.

"That's cause I'm not paying Fabray's share of the pizza." Santana scoffed.

Brittany stared at her and licked her dry lips nervously. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, she hoped Santana couldn't hear it. "So...I-I'm special?" she asked softly hesitantly.

Blue met brown eyes, and the usual smugness in Santana's dark brown eyes seemed to fade. They turned soft and even lightened up the way Brittany loved. "Yeah." Santana breathed out, she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. She leg stretched out to tap the side of her right foot against Brittany's knee. "Just you Britt."

Brittany could feel her entire face heating up, and her lungs seemed petrified by the gentle whisper. Before long she had to force herself to breathe in, she broke the stare down and directed her eyes instead to Santana's foot touching her knee. She was pretty sure her entire face was bright red, she brought a hand up to touch her cheek. Yep.

"Geez, you are so fucking cute." Santana sighed. Brittany jerked her head up in surprise when Santana slid off her bed and onto the floor. She scooted forward on her jeans and stretched out her legs so she was sitting behind Brittany. She squeaked feeling Santana's chest brush against her back and she realized quickly that she was now sitting between Santana's legs. Her eyes dragged up from Santana's legs, quickly jerking up Santana's chest to find Santana's eyes gleaming. Brittany nervously tugged on the Yoshi beanie she had worn that morning, and she licked her lips for what felt like the nth time in the last five minutes.

"S-S-Santana." Brittany stuttered out. She turned her head quickly away and tried to focus on the game. She could feel Santana's pouty lips brush against her left ear and she shivered. There was a sharp intake of breath and then a warm breath swept over Brittany's neck and ear.

"You want the usual?" Santana murmured.

"The usual? What usual? I don't know what you're talking a-about I-" Brittany shook her head furiously, her mind was racing and it felt like her heart was ready to jump out of chest. She had to put down the controller cause her hands were shaking so violently, instead they now gripped her khaki clad thighs hard enough that she might have bruises the next morning.

"On the pizza Britt." Santana laughed. "Extra Cheese? Pepperoni and mushrooms?"

"Oh." Brittany breathed out her relief and only flushed again when Santana planted a kiss behind her left ear.

"So cute." Santana teased. "I'll get a large, you probably skipped lunch right?" with that Santana stood up and grabbed her phone.

Brittany sat there stone still, her hands didn't reach for the controller until Santana had finished ordering their pizza. Finally when Santana was seated at her PC, she managed to word vomit. Again.

"Pepperonis remind me of nipples."

She couldn't meet Santana's eyes the rest of the night even though all Santana had done was laugh and agree that they kind of did.

/

She had spent the last hour and a half writing her Physics midterm, her mind was mush and all she wanted to do was either sleep or sit down to blow heads off of zombies. Either that or play a cheerful game of Kirby's Return to Dreamland.

She was surprised to find her room was empty, Quinn got out of classes two hours before her and liked to spend the afternoon doing her assignments and readings ahead of time. Deciding to look for her best friend, she dropped her way too heavy back pack and headed up the stairs. She stopped for a potty break and to chat with Mike who was on his way out for his afternoon class. Promising to the Lord of the Rings marathon on the weekend she stopped at that familiar room numbered 404.

She knocked cheerfully, after all Santana might know where Quinn was. It wasn't like she just wanted to see Santana because being around her made her stomach do silly things and make her chest all warm and fuzzy. Nope.

The door opened, but not by Santana though. Puck stood there and gestured her in, his head still turned to where the sounds of gunfire came from Santana's TV.

"What are you guys-" Brittany stopped and stared. "Are you playing Mass Effect?" she asked raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Mass Effect 1, Lopez started a new game on the Xbox and has been on it like a beast." Puck grinned.

Brittany sat down next to Santana on the floor to her right while Puck took Santana's left. "Vanguard?" she asked recognizing the skill set.

"Yeah." Santana expertly sniped the Blue Sun mercenary.

"Wait you're using cryo ammo?" Brittany frowned. "Incendiary is so much better."

"Don't diss the cryo." Santana spat out quickly. "It's fucking badass."

The three of them sat there, one wrapped up in killing Blue Sun mercenaries, the other two watching the one play. There was a knock on the door and with a swift kick from Santana, Puck was up and answering it.

"You're totally playing this to play the third one aren't you?" Brittany grinned keeping her eyes on the screen. Santana growled as her male Shepard's shield failed.

"Shut up Britt." she grumbled. "I said I wouldn't buy it, not that I wouldn't play someone else's. I'll be on the second one in a week, getting alien love from Tali and then I'm gonna fucking save the universe."

With a laugh Brittany reached for her cellphone as Quinn stepped into the room with her laptop tucked under her arm. "Pizza?" she asked looking over, Quinn nodded.

"Don't forget the nipples." Santana said with a wide smirk, her eyes were still locked on the TV.

Brittany could only groan, blush and quickly dial the number before Puck could say anything dirty.


	3. I, Santana Will Do This

March. 25, 2012

She double checked that she had everything. DVDs? Check. Costume? Check. Stuffed dragon? Check. Snacks? Check. With a wide grin she did another check at her reflection and nodded. Grabbing the little green plushy and tucking it under her right arm, so she could hold the box of DVDs and the bag of chips she sent Quinn a quick goodbye and headed out. Taking the now routine trip up the stairs two floors up to room 404 she knocked.

The door opened quickly and she was pulled in by Puck who was shirtless with blue markings across his arms and chest. He had a wide leather belt around his abdomen with loose cloth tunic pants and was bare foot.

"You have no braid." Brittany criticized, Puck scoffed and ran a hand through his mohawk.

"I might be a Dothraki but I am not covering this badass do." he stated with a smug grin. Brittany rolled her eyes, and handed Puck the bag of Cheetos she had brought. They were Santana's favourite. "Lopez is trying to braid hers." Puck said also taking the DVDs from her. "Nice dragon." he added eyeing the little plush. Brittany beamed and held it out, with a squeeze to the little green dragon's stomach a stuff puff of fire came out of it's open mouth. Puck snickered and held his hand out for a fist bump which Brittany quickly hit.

"Fuck, damn bells." was muttered behind her. Brittany turned around and lost her breath literally.

There stood Santana, her hair was braided back with chiming bells woven into it. Brittany had no idea how she did it by herself but it must have taken a long time. Like Brittany's Santana was wearing plain brown cloth that was tied around her ample bust, but had a similar wide leather belt around her flat tummy like Puck. Blue streaks across her cheeks, down her arms and over her shoulders completed the look. She even had a whip attached to her hip.

"Damn Lopez." Puck whistled.

Santana met her eyes and they just sort of stared at each other. Brittany found herself having tunnel vision, and her heart was pounding hard. She didn't realize it was possible for Santana to look any sexier than usual but seeing her dressed up as a Dothraki was just. Wow. Brittany was pretty sure Dany never felt this when she first saw Drogo, if she remembered correctly from the book Dany had been scared of him. Santana was super fierce but she was also super, super sexy. She made sure she wasn't drooling, but Santana just let out her signature raspy laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Is that a stuffed dragon?" she asked, Brittany bit her lower lip and sheepishly squeezed the dragon like she did for Puck. When Santana laughed even harder and reached forward to squeeze the dragon again, the most adorable giggle erupted from the Dothraki dressed female. Santana lifted her head met Brittany's stare, she sucked in her lips and breathed in sharply. "Damn Britt," she breathed outs softly. Santana lifted a hand and Brittany felt her pounding heart still as the hand touched her cheek. "You should replace Emilia Clarke on the show."

Brittany shook her head. "Nuh uh" she ducked her head down at her own costume. "Too tall." she whispered shyly. "You'd be the hottest Dothraki." she added quickly. Santana smiled widely and winked at her.

"You can be my moon of my life." she said, Brittany's jaw dropped but Santana looked embarrassed that she just said that. "I can't believe I just said that, never mind." Santana said with a grimace. "Ugh."

"When are you two going to just kiss?" Puck teased from behind. "Cause that would be hot-"

Santana scowled grabbed the nearest thing at her feet which was a sneaker and hurled it at her best friend's head. He ducked and burst out into a loud laugh.

"Come on chicas." he winked at them. "Mike and Matt are waiting."

After Puck and Santana discovered Brittany and Mike's impromptu Lord of the Rings marathon a couple weeks ago they had decided to do another for Game of Thrones. After all the second season would start in another week or so, the costume thing was brought up by Puck and had all their agreement. So there they were, with Santana and Puck dressed up as Dothraki and Brittany herself as Dany they headed out of room 404 to head down the hall to 428 which was Mike and Matt's room. They had a corner room on the floor so it was larger and their large flat screen also was a bonus for their marathon.

Despite her initial excitement to show off her plush dragon, her mind was racing the entire thirty second walk. What did Puck mean earlier about kissing? And was Santana just joking when she said that earlier cause it felt like she could have died at that moment.

"Britt?"

She turned her head so fast and hard her hair whipped about and one of her braids when flying. Santana ducked the flailing braid of blonde hair and looked up at her with raised eyebrows. Brittany felt her cheeks heating up again.

"Sorry." she squeaked out as her throat decided to close up just then.

"It's alright." Santana laughed. She bumped their shoulders together. "Don't' let what Puck said bother you."

"What? How did you-?" Brittany choked out shocked. Could Santana read minds now? Oh god that would be horrible and yet so cool. She would be like psychic- like that really annoying girl back from high school who claimed she could. Brittany had spent all of her sophomore year avoiding Rachel Berry for fear that she could read her thoughts.

"Puck's an ass, and you're redder than a tomato B." Santana laughed. Puck knocked loudly on the door they stopped in front of. "Let's just have fun alright? I mean no fucking way I would ever be caught doing this with these losers without you here." she joked but Puck punched her shoulder and Brittany giggled.

"fuck you Lopez." Matt said opening the just in time to hear what she said. He was dressed in head to toe in black with a cape even.

Santana rolled her eyes and flipped him off before taking Brittany's clammy right hand and pulling her into the room after Puck.

Brittany let herself get distracted by Mike and Matt and showing off her dragon while they set up everything. Mike's desk was clear off for the TV, and they had a variety of snacks and drinks. The beds had been pushed together with a beanbag in the corner. Both Mike and Matt were dressed like they were part part of the Watch with fur lines black cloaks, black pants and shirts. Mike even had a sword attached to his hip.

Santana fist bumped Matt before grabbing a beer and cracking it open. "Let's start already." she snarled while shooting Brittany a wide excited grin. Nodding she grabbed her bag of Cheetos, a Dr. Pepper and sat down on the blue bean bag. She dropped her dragon when Santana plopped herself half on top of Brittany.

"Winter is coming." Mike said solemnly holding his finger over the play button precariously. Matt threw a handful of smarties at him.

"Just press play." Puck laughed.

The button was pressed but as the intro music started up all Brittany could do was sit there and realize that both her and Santana weren't really wearing pants and now Santana's right thigh was pressed on top of Brittany's left one. Santana was munching on Cheetos already but all Brittany could do was soak in the body warmth of the other girl.

It wasn't until the third episode when Brittany relaxed enough to eat a handful of dots and down two cans of Dr. Pepper. It was hilarious, Mike, Matt and Puck would randomly start reenacting some scenes while saying the lines at the perfect times. Santana would either laugh at them or tell them to shut up and to move so she could watch. Brittany had taken to feeding Cheetos to her, she would hold it out in front of Santana's mouth and Santana would open her mouth and take it into her mouth her eyes still locked onto the screen. More than a few times Santana's lips would brush against the tips of Brittany's fingers and even once Santana licked Brittany's index from the cheese powder. The entire thing had been done so absently it left Brittany just sitting there, her finger tips burning and her cheeks just as hot.

But by the end of the third Brittany had to get up for her own turn to use the toilet. Once relieved she washed her hands and headed back with a quick jog. But when she got back the guys were gone and Santana was playing with Brittany's plush.

"Where did the guys go?" Brittany asked curiously. The TV was on the DVD main menu.

"Went to get more beer." Santana said and looked up with a smile. "Come on." Santana patted her lap from her seat on the bean bag. Brittany stepped over curiously but Santana reached up and grabbed her wrist and with a sharp tug had Brittany tumbling down onto her. "I finished my Cheese puffs." Santana whined. Brittany giggled and sat up to find herself straddling Santana's hips, she flushed and hurried to get off but Santana had instead wrapped her arms around Brittany's middle and pulled her back down so they were now lying down. " _Yer sekke zheanalat._ "

"What?" Brittany furrowed her brows, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked down into Santana's warm brown eyes gazing up at her. Santana smiled up at her, Brittany gasped softly as a hand brushed her hairs back. Santana leaned up, their faces were so close Brittany could feel a warm puff of air hit her lips and chin.

" _G_ _izikhven_ Brittany." Santana whispered. Brittany stilled, her muscles were frozen feelings Santana's lips brush against her as she spoke words she didn't understand. " _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ " she paused, laid back down and licked her lips. " _Anaha zalat..._ " she paused and smiled again up at her. Brittany could only stare at her in confusion, mesmerized by the foreign words that Santana spoke. It wasn't any language that Brittany recognized, it wasn't English, or Spanish. Santana's fingers brushed against her cheek. " _zoqwat_." Santana murmured. She leaned up, Brittany held her breath. But just then the sound of voices outside the door. The distinct tones of Puck laughing had Brittany panicking, she pushed herself up so hard she fell onto her back crushing the empty bag of Cheetos.

The door opened and Santana sat up, looking so completely nonchalant that Brittany wasn't sure if she had just dreamed everything.

"You better have gotten more Cheetos asshole." Santana bitched while taking a beer from Mike. Puck snorted rummaged through a plastic bag and threw another large bag of said junk food. "Yes." Santana pumped her fist. "Come to me fat cheesy goodness." she murmured under her breath as she ripped it open and quickly stuffed one into her mouth. Matt tried to take one but Santana slapped his hand away. "Get the fuck away from my Cheetos or I'mma go all Lima Heights on you Rutherford." she shouted while pointing one threatening finger at him. "Night Watcher or not I will rip your throat out!"

"Bring it Dothraki bitch!" Matt shouted though he was not nearly as threatening since it came out with a chortle.

"Britt hold me my foods." Santana shoved the bag and beer into Brittany's hands, she was left to sit there in a daze as Santana and Matt stood up.

"In the name of my brothers I will cut you down" Matt cried out and ripped open a mars bar and held it like a sword. Santana on the other hand grabbed two snicker bars.

" _Anha vazhok khadoes yeroon virsalat. Anha ochomok yeraan kijinosi. Inte vadakhie tihoa ma khewo afilki vi gadimaan. Eyel varthasoe she ilekaan rikhoya arrekaan vekha vosi yeroon vosma tolorro!_ " she shouted before tackling Matt onto the ground.

Brittany found her jaw hanging again as she finally realized that Santana had been speaking Dothraki the entire time, Puck and Matt were rolling across the two beds laughing their asses off while Matt smeared some chocolate onto Santana's cheek but with surprising agility she had Matt on the ground pinning his arms with her knees she straddled his chest. Holding up her two Snicker bars she stabbed them down into his mouth, Matt let out a muffled fake cry of pain and then went limp under her.

Despite her revelation Brittany had tears pouring from her eyes laughing at the spectacle that had just occurred. By the time they had calmed down enough to speak without bursting into hysterical laughter Brittany opened her eyes to find Matt unwrapping the chocolate and eating them, Santana fist bumped Puck and dropped down next to Brittany the last of her chuckles leaving her lips.

"You speak Dothraki?" she asked quietly, Santana ducked her head. If Brittany didn't know better she would have said Santana was blushing, but Santana always insisted that ethnic people didn't blush. Brittany bumped their shoulders together. "I speak Elven." she chirped. Santana lifted her head and gazed at her with these wide eyes that made Brittany's stomach do that flipping motion that made her feel tingles.

"Yeah well, we're fucking awesome." Santana said with a shrug but the wide grin on her lips let Brittany know Santana was pleased to hear her confession. Puck started the next episode, now Santana and Puck were freely saying Dothraki lines as the scene came out. Brittany was amazed how fluent they sounded, and she had to admit hearing Santana speak the rough sounding language was super hot.

By the time they had finished the tenth episode, Brittany was exhausted. The day had been filled with mock fights, line reciting, a lot of eating and drinking and more eating. Even so her mind was filled with that moment when she and Santana had been alone and those words Santana had whispered to her.

Waving to Puck she headed down the hall with Santana.

"San?" Brittany murmured sleepily as they entered Santana's room. She set down her dragon on Santana's bed and turned to help undo Santana's long braid. "...what did you say to me earlier?" she asked.

Santana's shoulders tensed suddenly. "What do you mean?"

Brittany pulled out a bell and set it aside. "You know." she bit her lip and breathed in deeply. "When the guys were gone, you were speaking Dothraki right?"

"Yeah I was." Santana murmured lowly.

"So..." Brittany combed her fingers through Santana's long soft silky black hair. "What did you say?" Picking out the last bells in Santana's hair she was surprised when the other girl turned around to face her suddenly.

Santana's eyes seemed to burn into her, Brittany shifted nervously.

" _Yer sekke zheanalat_ " Santana whispered softly and smiled up at her. "Means you are very beautiful." she stated and Brittany felt her cheeks instantly flare up as shock and embarrassment fills her. "Geez B, you blush so much." Santana teased. Brittany felt Santana's fingers brush against her burning cheeks. " _Zhey jalan atthirari anni_ " she repeated the words, Brittany recognized them from the show this time.

"Moon of my life?" she asked nervously, Santana nodded with that same soft smile. The one Brittany only ever saw when they were alone.

"Yeah." Santana's hand retreated and Brittany's face felt cold instantly with the loss of contact. Santana stepped back, her hands reached to the looped whip at her hip. Fiddling the the tie she unhooked it and placed it down on her bed with the bells and Brittany's dragon. She then stepped over to her desk.

Brittany stared at Santana's back completely stunned. This had to be a dream surely because- because surely Santana couldn't actually had to have been serious?

"San?" she called anxiously, though it came out as nothing more than a soft murmur.

Santana turned around took her hand and pressed something into her palm. Santana pressed Brittany's fingers closed over it, then she looked up and smiled.

"Here." Santana smirked. "It's your turn B." she grabbed a pile of clothes and her toothbrush and left the room before Brittany could say another word.

She opened her hand and looked down at the slip of paper. Opening it she found written words that were definitely not English. She tried sounding it out but it sounded silly and she stumbled over them. Santana would be in the shower for a good half an hour, so Brittany headed down to her room in the meantime with her new puzzle. Quinn wasn't in the room so she assumed her best friend was also in the shower so she stripped out of her costume after making sure she put the slip of paper on the desk. Once in her sweats and a t-shirt she picked it up again. Opening her laptop googled the words, making sure not to mistype the words. What the results came up with left her winded.

The single word kiss was enough to make her head feel light. She quickly opened a few more links and after a good thirty minutes and an online dictionary she had translated, double and triple checked the little words Santana had written out for her.

Basically they translated out to.

_I want to kiss you._

Oh.

Oh. OH.

Holy magical unicorn poopie shit.

Brittany squealed loudly and squeezed her pillow tight against her chest. She pressed her face against it and screamed, the excitement and happiness were so strong she knew she would explode if she didn't' let it out somehow. Santana wanted to kiss her. Her!

Falling down face down into her bed she sighed, she could easily imagine Santana's soft looking lips. Brittany licked her own and then it struck her, a bit like a tail whip from Pokemon. Santana wanted to kiss her but Santana also said it was her turn. What did that mean? Did Santana want Brittany to kiss Santana first? Or did that mean Santana wanted her to ask her out?

She stood up so abruptly she nearly knocked her laptop onto the ground. She ran frantic hands through her hair in panic. She couldn't do either of those! She never kissed anyone before and asking someone out? She had never even gone on a date before! The air in her lungs felt like they were squeezing into her and out of her with great difficulty so she breathed faster. Before long she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

It was the sound of Yoshi eating an apple that cut through her panic so swiftly that she had picked it up to read the text without even thinking. But her breathing was normal again and as she opened the little text message she whimpered out loud and shut her eyes after reading the new text.

_Britt, you forgot your dragon in my room. Want me to bring it down for you?_

_-San_

Oh fuck.

This was worse than Mass Effect 3's ending.

What the hell was she going to do?


	4. To be Wookie Adorable

March. 26, 2012

_What the hell was she going to do?_

Well, what she ended up doing was text Santana that she would pick it up the next day, then face planted her bed and passed out shortly after. Also? She learned that she should have kept this to herself and not told Quinn the next morning. She wouldn't have told Quinn at all if her friend hadn't taken her morning coffee as hostage.

Completely lame right?

"Brittany what is wrong with you? She basically told you she wanted to kiss you right?" Quinn asked in exasperation. She nodded shyly it was still a little hard to believe.

Santana was _gorgeous_ why would she want to be with her?

"You're kidding." Quinn stared at her with a disbelieving stare and Brittany quickly took a drink of coffee realizing she had said that out loud. It was weird because usually the morning wrackspurts liked to make Quinn all grumpy but now they were buzzing around her making her eyes really heavy, all she could do was remember what happened last night. "Britt have you seen yourself? Do you know how many girls would kill to look like you?"

"Killing is bad." she murmured. There was a slapping sound and while her eyes had been trained on the box of donuts Quinn had bought for them she knew it was her best friend smacking her forehead with her hand. She did it a lot back in high school when they hung out or when Quinn was around any boys. It happened a lot around boys actually.

She eyed the jelly filled donut, but as she did she tilted her head in realization. If you drew a face on it, it could totally be Boo. Grinning she reached forward with her index finger and did just that. Quinn watch her silently before sighing.

"Whatever, what are you going to do?"

Brittany contemplated taking a bite, she loved jelly filled but now it looked like Boo- and that was Santana's favourite character from Mario. She gnawed on her lower lip at that thought. Santana, somehow everything went back to her. She loved that and hated it at the same time, because at the moment she really really wanted to avoid Santana. Brittany had absolutely no idea what to do, she contemplated pretending she never found out what that little note said but she was a terrible liar. She always wondered if growing up her mom had laced her milk with veritaserum or something. It was the only explanation right?

"I don't know." she whispered and then turned her eyes to her best friend desperately for help. Quinn sighed again and put down her donut.

"If what you said it true then Santana is waiting for you to make your move." Quinn told her. "I might not know Santana as well as you or Puck but." she paused and finished her coffee. "She's not the most patient girl on campus."

"Can I borrow your keyboard so I can smash my face into it?" Brittany asked absently as Quinn stood up to head out for her morning class.

"Don't get jelly or coffee on it." Quinn replied. "Look B you don't have to kiss her the next time you see her. Why don't you just ask her out to lunch?"

"But we usually eat lunch together." Brittany pointed out needlessly, any excuse to prolong what Quinn was hinting at.

"I think I can give up a lunch with you B." Quinn smirked. "Ask her out to lunch, relax be yourself she obviously likes you for you." she patted Brittany's knotted, sleep mussed hair. "And if you think you can do it without passing out or vomiting give her a kiss."

"So it'll be a date?" she whispered out in horror. Her best friend just laughed, shook her head and left the room. Brittany was left sitting on her bed, tangled in her blankets with half a cup of lukewarm coffee and her suddenly not so sleep fogged mind.

/

Brittany had wrote and re-wrote the text asking Santana out to lunch about fifty times before she stared at her phone with her thumb hovering over send for a good fifteen minutes. But she did it. Her masterpiece which took her close to an hour to settle on turned out as the following:

_Lunch today?_

Yeah. It took her over an hour to settle on that. Anyways after receiving the ok, she ended up pumping her fists in the air and doing her version of a victory dance. AKA jumping up and down on her bed screaming "Yes!" over and over again.

Then she tripped over her blankets and onto the floor luckily landing on the sort of soft but actually really hard carpet. She grabbed some of her nicest clothes and headed out the room to take a shower humming the Star Wars main theme song.

She was just washing the suds out of her hair, having gone through both Princess Leia and Yoda's theme songs and was now starting The Imperial March. Brittany had been trying to compare herself and Santana- not that she getting her hopes up or anything- to Han Solo and Princess Leia. Would she be the jedi? She was taller than Santana but she wasn't much of a scoundrel but she was nice. Perhaps not a man but it still totally worked right? And just imagining Santana was Princess Leia was like some sort of dream come true.

Brittany stepped out of the shower with a wide dreamy grin imagining Santana in the iconic metal bikini. Unfortunately with her mind elsewhere she ran straight into a taller rather hard muscled body.

"Hey Britt, where ya goin'? Our class got cancelled today remember?" Puck said with his usual smug smirk. The two ended up sharing a couple of classes together, no surprise since they were both computer science majors.

"I'm meeting Santana for lunch." she said shyly hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"For a date?" he teased while looking her up and down, her hair was still a little damp but Brittany was pleased to say she was proud of her outfit. She was wearing her prized Chewbacca storm trooper shirt Quinn had ordered for her online, her nice pair of jeans and her Mario converse.

Her blush must have given her away because his smirk turned into a grin and he got that expression that usually had Santana punching him for. She called it his stupid douchebag face. Quinn insists that his face is like that all the time. Brittany usually ignored it.

"Yeah." she said shyly.

"Took you long enough Pierce!" he laughed loudly and slapped her arm. She frowned and rubbed at the same spot, that had hurt. "Nice shirt, you might wanna get going if you don't wanna be late." he added glancing at his watch. Her eyes widened and with a quick goodbye she dashed back to her room. "Good luck!" Puck shouted at her back as she ran. She ended up missing the quietly murmured, "Don't mess this up Lopez."

/

"Over here Britt!" Santana's distinctive husky voice had her turning her head and grinning widely even though she was pretty sure the butterflies in her stomach were ready to fly out through her esophagus. Santana was smiling so at least that was a good thing. Brittany scurried over and sat down. "Hope you don't mind I ordered your usual."

"Chilli cheese dog with extra fries and gravy?" Brittany grinned, Santana nodded.

"And a Dr. Pepper."

It was like everything was perfect already, well almost. Brittany had specifically worn her shirt today for a reason, first Santana hadn't seen it yet. Santana liked to point out whatever geeky things Brittany was wearing and tease her about being a complete dork or be completely envious of her having them. Both reactions usually had Brittany blushing, smiling and giggling no matter what.

"So?" Brittany prompted while sitting straighter so Santana could get a good look. Santana's eyes naturally fell to her chest and her shirt.

"Oh." Santana blinked and smiled at her. "It's cute." she said with a thin smile before taking a drink of her iced tea. "It's wearing a storm trooper helmet right?" she asked. Brittany furrowed her brows but nodded.

"It's Chewbacca San." she pouted. "And duh, oh course he's wearing a storm trooper helmet what else would it be?" she asked puzzled.

"Um." Santana shrugged helplessly. "The green helmet?"

Brittany stared at her blankly completely lost. Green storm trooper helmet? What? "San." she said quietly anxiously, her hands fidgeted with the straw in her glass of Dr. Pepper. "You've watched the Trilogy before right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe like when I was 6?" Santana shrugged helplessly. "I don't remember much. I always liked Star Trek more."

There was a tight pinching feeling in Brittany's face, and she found her smile suddenly forced and strained. She leaned forward a little desperately.

"San are you trying to tell me you're..." she paused and licked her lips. "a Trekkie?"

Santana frowned and scrunched up her nose in distaste. Relieved Brittany sat back, and looked at the menu in front of her.

"You did not just call me a Trekkie." Santana said bitterly. "What is with people calling us that? We don't call you Warries."

Brittany lifted her head and met Santana's displeased stare. She bit her bottom lip and felt panic bloom and rise form the bottom of her abdomen up to her chest making her breathing harsh and fast. Everything was going wrong already, why did they have to find out they were literally sci-fi enemies until now?

"You...can't be that much of a fan of Star Trek can you?" she asked, Santana frowned.

"Does it matter? You're the ones who always seem to have a problem with Star Trek, we could care less. I mean I didn't even say how completely lame your shirt is or how you listened to that Star Wars song on repeat when you were studying for midterms."

"Star Wars song?" Brittany repeated incredulously. "There are whole soundtracks for each movie San, and that was The Imperial March not just a song. It's epic." she emphasized. "And this shirt is awesome and Wookie adorable." she pointed at the cartoon drawing on her chest.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not whatever, Star Wars is _the_ sci-fi-"

"More like sci-fantasy." Santana snorted.

She gasped loudly and stood up. "You didn't!"

Santana stood up as well and crossed her arms.

"If this is all you're going to do because you can't accept that Star Trek is a hundred times the franchise than Star Wars is I rather head back to the library and study."

"Well fine!" Brittany blurted out though her mind was screaming no. "And Star Wars is infinity times better than Star Trek."

"Oh please you've never even watched one episode!" Santana snarled. Brittany flinched, Santana had never spoken to her in that tone. Actually, Santana had never gotten angry at Brittany since they met.

"I have so!"

"Uh huh, you don't know anything about Star Trek-"

"Like you know anything about Star Wars. You don't even know who Chewbacca is!" she shouted.

"It's the fucking furry thing" Santana frowned but sighed. "Sorry but I just don't see how this matters Britt, it's just Star Wars."

The frustration and disbelief mixed with the distinct sting of hurt had tears building up and she strained to not start crying. "This is like-" she stopped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"BrittBritt?" Santana called hesitantly.

"This is the worst first date ever" she sobbed out she turned to leave but then remembered something. She pulled out the wrapped up donut and shoved it into Santana's hands before running back to her room. It wasn't until she was curled up on her bed hugging her pillow did she realize Santana had been yelling her name as she ran away.

There was a knock on her door, thinking it was Santana she burrowed herself under her covers and stayed silent. But the door opened and she wished fervently the intruder would just leave.

"San just texted me about what happened."

The deep male vocals of Puck had her peeking out in relief to see it wasn't the mohawked man's smaller and more feminine best friend. Puck sat down on Quinn's bed and opened the box of donuts that was still nearby, grabbing a Boston cream he stuffed half of it into his mouth and gave her a chocolate smeared smile.

"Don't worry about it dude. Lopez knew you liked Star Wars since you guys first met." he said. That unfortunately was not so reassuring.

"She never said anything about it." Brittany sulked. Puck shrugged.

"You mind?" he asked motioning towards an unopened Dr. Pepper that she was saving for later that night, she shrugged and he opened it before chugging down most of the can. "Look." he stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth. "San is super into Star Trek yeah, but she doesn't care that you like Star Wars. Just don't diss it and she won't diss yours." he said through a mouth full of cream, and fried dough. "The only thing she likes more than Star Trek is sex, sleep, food and you- and she speaks Klingon fluently so yeah she's really into that final frontier shit."

Brittany frowned and tried to puzzle out what Puck said having only heard parts of it while trying not to cringe as bits of food flew from his mouth. Puck finished the soda, stood up, burped loudly and turned to head out.

"Wait." Brittany sat up and stared at his back, he turned back to her with a smug smirk. "Did you just say that San likes me?" she asked softly.

He just laughed. "See you later Pierce." he stepped into the hallway and made a left turn. Brittany didn't try to stop him again. Her entire body felt frozen, like petrified but her mind was racing around the Flash except you know, in her head. She wasn't quite sure how long she sat there, it was like last night after she translated the note Santana had given her. And she literally just sat there like a statue, unfortunately she didn't have any Soft on hand to unpetrify her. Not that she could move to use a Soft- what would an item called Soft look like anyways? In Final Fantasy all they ever did was make sparkles appear and the character was unpetrified. So maybe Soft was like glitter? But then why call it Soft and not Glitter?

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke her train of thought as well as her stiffened form. Her head jerked up so abruptly she may have gotten whip lash, her eyes locked onto dark brown ones that she was far too familiar with now.

"Hey Britt." Santana greeted her, her voice was strained. She was standing a foot away, back straight, shoulders tense with her hands bunching up that cute black tee she was wearing. Her hair fell down a bit over her eyes in waves. Brittany never saw a sight so beautiful, it was like the first time she gazed at the graphics for Crysis 3, except it wasn't the landscape for a first-person shooter. Santana was much better than a to-be-released game from EA. Santana was- she was gorgeous, breathtaking. Santana blew away even the best, most beautiful graphics from any game ever or to be released.

And yet.

Brittany could only stare at her speechless because not twenty minutes ago they had been arguing- over the fact that Santana liked Star Trek. And the thing was, Brittany could tell that San was there to apologize even though it wasn't really her fault or anything. Well she did call Star Wars sci-fantasy-

"Britt, I'm sorry."

The last two words were whispered but she heard them as if they were as loud as bullet from a sniper rifle in Mass Effect. Maybe to others those words weren't much but when they came from Santana Lopez- the girl who wouldn't even apologize even after kicking Puck in the crotch by accident while doing a mock fight yesterday at their Game of Thrones marathon- this was big. Santana Lopez didn't apologize, she didn't say sorry. But Santana Lopez also never let anyone use her PC, or her PSP or DS lite, nor did she share her food with anyone.

But she did with Brittany.

Knowing this, every tiny bit of Santana she saw that no one else did was incredibly special to her.

And hearing those two words come from the other girl's lips was all the sincerity she needed to stop the last rumbles of unhappiness in her.

"Me too." she breathed out. She patted the space in front of her, Santana sat down there and looked down at lap.

"Your shirt is awesome and Wookie adorable." Santana said and peaked up at her, Brittany felt her cheeks flush but mostly she just grinned.

"Thank you, even though I know you have no idea what a Wookie is." she said. Santana smiled and shrugged a little. "And you're right I've never watched Star Trek." Brittany said sheepishly.

Santana turned and crossed her legs, she rested her elbows on her knees and smirked. "How about we compromise?"

"Oh?" Brittany tilted her head curiously.

"I'll watch the movies with you, if you watch The Next Generation with me." Santana said and reached forward to poke a lump under Brittany's blankets which ended up being her left knee. Brittany giggled in response and bent her knees to tuck up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the top of them.

"Ok"

"Great, it's a date." Santana winked and Brittany blushed fully this time. "Someone." Santana scooted forward a bit. "Didn't tell me that lunch was going to be a date." she stated with mock sternness. But Brittany in a moment of panic took it as a serious reaction.

"I-I just...I found out what your note said." Brittany rushed out. "And Quinn said I should ask you out for lunch, I asked her if it would count as a date but she just left so I just thought- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Her lips were suddenly on fire and that was just from the softness of Santana's index finger being pressed to her mouth. Her words practically choked her and her eyes narrowed to look at the stopper of her words. She went cross eyed generating a giggle from Santana.

"God you're such a dork." Santana murmured softly, she raised herself up onto her knees and Brittany leaned back nervously to look up into her eyes. The finger left her lips and the hand rested on Brittany's right knee just as Santana leaned forward. "If that was our first date, you owe me another one Brittany S. Pierce."

Her mouth went dry, her blue eyes flickered from those mesmerizing eyes to those damningly pouty lips. Santana's smirk widened.

"So, how about tonight?" she asked, Brittany squeaked and nodded. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7? We can head to the The Lounge and then drop by the campus arcade?"

Brittany finally managed a smile. "Sounds perfect."

Santana leaned back a little and smiled this time less confidently, she licked her lips before sucking on her bottom lip- a sign she was nervous.

Brittany wasn't too sure where the sudden burst of courage came from. Maybe it was from the fact that she knew that Santana wanted to kiss her, and that she knew that Santana liked her. Hell Santana just asked her out, properly too. It took all her willpower but she reached up and pulled Santana down enough for her to stretch her neck up.

Her lips weren't burning this time, they were on fire. Her entire body was, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, all the nerves in her body were going insane. Just from the simplest press of their lips together and she was higher than the time she stayed up all night drinking Dr. Pepper and destroying other players online in Team Fortress with Santana.

Santana's lips were soft and warm, it wasn't anything heavy or deep but it was enough to leave them both gasping for breath. By Elune, Brittany could kiss Santana all day and night. But it ended just as swiftly as it began. Brittany surprisingly didn't blush, but Santana did. Despite her darker toned skin Brittany could tell the other woman was blushing fiercely.

"If I'm your moon, you're my sun and stars." Brittany told her with a smile so wide her cheeks hurt. "But," she held up a finger to stop Santana from leaning in. "I still want my dragon back." she said cheekily, Santana burst out into laughter as she nodded her head in agreement.

The following kiss afterwards was just as intense and wonderful as their first.

And the kiss after that,

And the kiss after that,

And the kiss after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The t-shirt Brittany wears can be found here, just get rid of the spaces: www. redbubble people/strangelydrawn/works/6255076-oh-bother-wookiee-the-chew


	5. 1D4 and Critical Hits to Holiday Spirits

December. 18, 2011

She avoided the narrowing hazel eyes, she slumped her shoulders as her best friend scrutinized her. Finally there was a sharp hissing sound that Brittany was familiar with. Quinn always breathed out through her teeth clenched, the first time she had done it Brittany thought Quinn was trying to impersonate Lord Tubbington. But really, Quinn was just disappointed. She hated hearing that sound from her best friend.

"Why?" Quinn asked her. Though really it sounded like a demand. Actually a lot of Quinn's questions sounded like demands. But Quinn was like that.

"The Dungeons and Dragons club on campus is having a party." she answered. She glanced up and quickly looked back down at the Puff her stuffed green dragon. Quinn had actually given it to her last year for her birthday when the two of them got into reading Games of Thrones. Quinn didn't quite get into the series like she did though. "So Puck, San, Mike and Matt and me-"

"And I." Quinn corrected her quickly, Brittany sighed and raised her head. Yup she was pressing her lips so hard together her lips disappeared which looked a little silly. The last time she mentioned it though Quinn had glared at her, she learned long ago an angry Quinn is a scary Quinn. Brittany swore that if Quinn got angry enough she would probably suck her soul out like a Dementor. It was why she always had copious amounts of chocolate with her whenever she hung out with her best friend. Besides chocolate always seemed to cheer Quinn up, the only thing that worked better was bacon. Unfortunate Brittany wasn't allowed near the stove since she tried to turn it into a time machine when she was 10. She swore it wasn't supposed to explode, unfortunately replacing the plutonium needed with a non-stick pan didn't really work.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted.

She quickly snapped to attention again, time travel plans would have to wait. It had been on the back-burner for the last oh, 9 years now- besides the world wasn't ready for time travel.

"Sorry Q." she said with a guilty smile. But secretly she wasn't feeling that bad, her parents were going to Santa Monica to visit her dad's side of the family. Let's just say she hated visiting them, they always treated her like she was 5 years old and stupid. Which she wasn't! (After all she has plans to make a time machine- even Stephen Hawking hasn't done that). She'll just have to send her granny a Christmas card. Did she still have those sparkly crayons?

"So I'm flying back home by myself? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Quinn frowned.

"Look!" Brittany quickly turned and grabbed the wrapped box under her pillow and presented it with a wide smile hoping to cheer up Quinn. Angry Quinn was one thing but sad Quinn was the worst. She always felt like she needed to cry with her so Quinn didn't feel sad _and_ lonely. "A present! Yay! Don't be sad Quinn." she rushed to stand up and hug her best friend who was now half glaring and half frowning at her.

"I'm not sad Brittany." Quinn sighed, she took the present and flopped down onto her own bed. "I just wish you had told me, then I wouldn't have to go home. I could be working and making money to start to pay for next semester's textbooks."

"You could always stay." Brittany grinned.

"I already have a plane ticket, besides you know Judy will throw a fit if I cancel on our 'mother and daughter time'" she did the little air bunnies. Brittany pouted in response.

"Open your present, it'll make you feel better." she suggested.

Quinn stared up at her then down at the rather large rectangular present that was a bit squished. Brittany may have fallen asleep on it last night by accident. Eagerly Brittany watched her best friend rip the wrapping paper with little lions in Santa hats off.

"A shoebox?" Quinn asked confused. Brittany nodded.

"Come on!" she urged, she absently raised a hand to rub the back of her neck from the crick. Note to self do not fall asleep on a shoebox ever again.

"Britt." this time Quinn sounded soft and Brittany grinned. She done good. Doing a small fist pump she quickly sat down next to her speechless friend. Finally Quinn burst out in laughter and fell back holding to her chest her present.

"Cool right?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I know you love bacon Quinn, I mean it's practically canon." she told her. "And since y'know I'm not allowed near stoves anymore, I decided to get you bacon that you could hold and squish and you couldn't eat so it would always be there for you when I'm not."

Quinn just smiled up at her and squeezed the bacon stuffed toy to her chest. "You are insane Britt." she laughed. "Thank you."

"So you like it?"

"I love it." Quinn sat up and kissed her cheek in thanks. She stood up and walked over to her desk where her back was, she dug through it and pulled out a palm sized present. "Here, don't open it until I'm gone alright?"

She shook the small container curiously and squinted up at Quinn suspiciously. "You're not proposing to me are you?"

Quinn smirked. "Sorry Britt, you know I'm not that into that. Besides." she paused and her smirk widened. "I happen to know you have the hugest crush on a certain Latina."

Brittany scrunched up her nose as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Shut up" she grabbed Quinn's pillow and threw it, her attempt to maim her best friend with the pillow failed spectacularly as Quinn caught it and threw it back at her. As the soft object smacked into her face there was a knock at their door before it opened. Santana's head peered around the half open door before stepping in fully and shutting it behind her.

"Fabray."

"Lopez."

The two nodded to each other before Santana dropped down next to Brittany on Quinn's bed. "Hey BrittBritt. You got your stuff ready?"

"Yup, I'm gonna walk Q out to the taxi first though." Brittany chirped cheerfully.

"Stuff? What the hell are you two up to?" Quinn enquired.

"Since we're gonna be spending the entire break playing D and D we figured we should all make new characters and shit." Santana grinned.

"What? I thought it was a one night thing." Quinn asked and turned accusatory eyes to Brittany.

"One night isn't enough to get our rpg on." Santana scoffed. "Hell the break probably ain't enough to really develop a good plot." she added.

"Puck is gonna be GM though San." Brittany reminded her. Her newest friend groaned at the reminder.

"Fuck, he's just gonna make all the girl characters bone."

"Never mind." Quinn interrupted quickly. "I don't want to know, I really don't."

"But it's super fun Q, we make our own characters- it's like writing a story except you know with other people!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Realization struck her and she turned to the other woman pressed against her left side snuggly. "San we have to use my dice set, they glow in the dark!"

"Sweet. We can totally like turn off the lights and light candles and that shit." Santana grinned and high fived her. "The two of us are totally gonna kick those asshats faces."

"Asshats fa-" Quinn shook her head with an exasperated sigh. Her phone buzzed loudly on her desk, she picked it up and cancelled the alarm. "I need to get my stuff outside. Britt can you get my suitcase?" she asked sweetly while picking up her purse.

Both Brittany and Santana turned and stared at the large suitcase sitting by the closet.

"Holy fuck what the hell are you bringing with you Fabray? A dead body?" Santana gawked.

"Don't be disgusting Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's just clothes and presents for my-" she paused and sighed. "Family."

Santana turned to Brittany with a lifted eyebrow but she could only shake her head. Quinn and her family were a touchy subject between her and Q, have Santana try to get anything from it and Quinn might actually throttle Santana before taking her soul. Brittany would rather that not happen, she liked Santana with a soul. Souls made people warm and nice- and alive.

"I have chocolate." she whispered as she and Santana shuffled behind Quinn out the room.

"Maybe later Britt." Santana laughed and bumped their hips together. "But a patronus would be nice right now." she teased. Brittany flushed, not even Quinn understood her line of thinking most of the time. It was nice to finally meet someone who didn't look at her like she was crazy or stupid. It was really nice actually. Santana was kinda perfect like that. "Besides if a blonde is going to kiss me it's not going to be Fabray."

Brittany only puzzled that over and looked over to meet shining dark brown eyes they were staring at her expectantly. But she only frowned confused.

"Quinn isn't an actual Dementor San." she said obliviously. The other woman blinked and a look of disappointment appeared before she forcibly rolled her eyes laughed and shook her head.

"Never mind Britt, come on." Santana left Brittany's side to take a few larger strides to catch up with Quinn grabbed the handle of the rolling suitcase and started jogging ahead of them. "Let's get the show on the road Fabray! The sooner we're done here the sooner Britt and I can get our Dungeon and Dragons on!" she shouted back to them.

"Nice to know you'll miss me." Quinn shouted back sarcastically. "I don't know why she's in such a hurry we still need to wait for the taxi to arrive." she sighed and looked back. She quirked one perfect brow up and smiled at Brittany who returned it without much thought. "Coming B?"

"Yup!" she chirped even though she had the worst feeling she had missed something. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, like an itch at the back of her head. She scratched at a spot behind her ear quickly before hooking her arm with her best friend's and tried to get a hint about what her present was.

When they got outside Santana was at the curb already looking around for a spot of yellow but there was nothing. She turned and scowled.

"When is that fucking taxi coming Fabray?"

Quinn checked the time. "Should be here in five minutes."

Santana sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. An awkward silence settled between the three Brittany frowned and scratched again at the itch.

"San, I don't think I have my dice with me." Brittany frowned realizing what she had forgotten. "Lord Tubbington ate all of them a before I came here."

Santana's scowl seemed to just melt and transform itself into a soft smile. "It's alright Britt, we can use mine."

"I really liked them," Brittany sighed sadly. "But Lord Tubbington really likes things that glow" she muttered with a pout.

Santana stepped over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think you'll like mine too, they don't glow but they're pretty boss."

"Out of context anyone would think you're talking about like condoms." Quinn said dryly.

"Ew." Santana scrunched up her nose in that expression that Brittany found adorable. "Disgusting Fabray. The only thing I want near me better have two X's and boobies."

Brittany's eyes found said the other women's own pair and felt her cheeks heat up just looking at the cleavage. Santana really had a nice set-

A loud throat clearing from Quinn had Brittany looking up in a panic, Quinn shot her a knowing look making her smile back sheepishly. Santana hadn't noticed but was now pointing out the yellow taxi pulling up to the curb.

"Finally, you should fucking forget paying, that guy is late."

"Actually he's right on time." Quinn pointed out.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm going to miss you Q." Brittany reached over and hugged her best friend super tight. Like a facehugger except like the entire body, and she wasn't an alien trying to implant an embryo into Quinn's body. Also she had no tail.

"I'll miss you too B" Quinn said patting her back. "Britt, too tight." she gasped for breath.

"Oopsies." Brittany stepped back nervously. Santana and Quinn eyed each other before shaking hands. "Remember to call!" she shouted as Quinn got into the taxi and with some last frantic arm waving from Brittany the taxi was off.

Santana stepped back so their arms brushed. "Headcrab?"

Brittany turned and gazed at the other adoringly. "Facehugger."

Santana chuckled softly and held her hand out for a fist bump which Brittany enthusiastically hit before they made them explode.

"You are so awesome Britt."

"You too San."

The itch was gone.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

"I guess I'll punch the door." Brittany said, the room was dimly lit with Puck holding the manual in hand Brittany shook the red dice Santana had brought out and rolled. Everyone peered down as it stopped spinning. Puck sighed and scratched at his jaw. Brittany gazed up at him eager to hear how the scenario would play out.

"Alright, you hit the door and it explodes off the hinges."

"That is ridiculous she's a priest man." Mike complained.

"Dude she rolled a critical what the hell do you want me to do." Puck scowled and flicked a chip at him. "I'm the damn gamemaster so shut up and listen. You step out of the shrine and outside you find yourself in the middle of the enchanted forest of ForeverBeLost-"

"Dude you suck at this." Mike muttered lowly. Puck scowled at him.

"Just as you take your first step outside a fucking crazy ass harpy comes swooping in talons ready to shred you to pieces! What the hell do you do?" he pointed to Santana who rolled her eyes and mouthed a quick 'ohmygod' to Brittany who clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

It had been a bad idea to let Puck be GM, and honestly Brittany was pretty sure she had better story development from her little sister when she forced her to play with Brittany and Lord Tubbington when she first discovered Dungeons and Dragons.

"I attack the harpy's right wing with my bastard sword." Santana stated dryly. Puck nodded, Santana rolled, and right then Brittany's phone began ringing. The soundtrack of Chrono Trigger's frog theme began playing, no one seemed to recognize the tune but Santana who was now sporting a wide grin.

"Sorry guys," Brittany stood up to answer it. "Hello?" she slid out into the hallway.

"Hey Britt Merry Christmas." Quinn's soft voice greeted her.

"Merry Christmas Q, thanks for the earrings they're so cute." Brittany grinned and reached up to her right ear with her free hand where a pair of studs in the shape of Yoshi eggs now hung.

"No problem B, I'm glad you like them."

Brittany's grin faded noting the downturn in her best friend's voice. "What happened?" she asked softly glancing back to reassure herself the door was closed.

"It's nothing Judy being Judy is all- oh and apparently she invited my _grandmother_ over without telling me or my sister." Quinn hissed darkly. Brittany gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh no." was all she could think to say.

"Oh no is right. Judy knows I _hate_ that woman. She's been giving me the fucking stink eye the _entire_ evening." a frustrated sigh. "I wish I never came back."

"You don't mean that Q." Brittany replied but at the lack of response from the other side she sighed. "Well, maybe you do a bit. But you and Brianna haven't seen each other in over a year. You love her."

There was a strange choking, growling sound meaning Brittany was right and Quinn didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Quinn grunted out. "Hold on-" Brittany heard a muffled voice and Quinn's own sharp reply but she couldn't make out any words. "I have to go Britt, my sister is dragging me back into hell to suffer with her." Quinn grumbled.

"Aww, ok. Good luck" Brittany cooed sympathetically.

"I'll call you later B"

"Bye bye."

Quinn hung up leaving Brittany to frown at her cellphone and her wallpaper of Lord Tubbington. He had been nice enough to let her snap a picture that day without running off to probably smoke more cigarettes.

Slipping her phone back into her dark blue sweats with Cal Bears writing down the side in golden yellow she snuck back into the room where Mike was now rolling for his elven rogue.

Puck eyed the result and shrugs while shooting his friend a smug smirk. "You miss completely and end up stepping on a piece of harpy shit."

"Oh my god! I can't take this anymore, you are the worst GM ever!" everyone was stunned, it wasn't Santana that had shouted it but Matt who was now sheepishly looking down at his character sheet.

"So you do have balls Rutherford." Santana teased him while elbowing his side.

"And here I thought you were silenced as a young child and couldn't afford echo herbs." Brittany mentioned dropping down next to Santana again. " Or I was thinking you maybe had your voice taken by an evil sea witch, but since you're straight you'll never find a prince."

"Who knows maybe Rutherford likes fairies." Puck winked generating a frown from Mike and a scowl from Santana. She threw an empty beer can at his head.

"Don't be a fucking asshole Puckerman."

"What's wrong with fairies? I like fairies, in Zelda they sacrifice themselves to heal you." Brittany said solemnly. She lowered her head for a moment of silence for those lost fairies. "Rest in peace." she whispered lowly. An awkward yet confused silence settled. Brittany wondered if everyone was looking at her like she was crazy- she got that a lot back in high school.

Santana bumped their shoulders together smiling softly. "You are such a dork Britt." there was so much warmth and affection in those six words that Brittany knew high school was not going to be repeating anytime soon.

She grinned back feeling her face flush. Was it always going to be like this? At this rate she'll be permanently red every time Santana even looks at her.

"So who called?" Santana peeked into the large back of BBQ chips and frowned before crushing the empty bag and throwing it at Puck's head who swatted it away and flipped her off.

"Quinn." Brittany felt her grin fade remembering her best friend's mood. She tangled her fingers together and fidgeted. "So are we going to continue?"

Santana looked at the other three guys in the room and shrugged. "Nah, let's blow this joint Britt." she stood up and offered her hand. Brittany took it, and before forgetting she gathered up their characters sheets and let Santana drag her out of the room.

"Dudes you suck!" Puck shouted at their backs.

Brittany was happy to ignore him, she really wasn't up for D&D anymore. Besides with Santana holding onto her hand like that they could be heading out to rob a bank and she would always feel this blissful. Doing anything with Santana made her happy which was weird because even she got a little bored with Quinn- and Q was her best friend. Even when they weren't discussing the possibilities of Buffy and Xena fighting or the endless universes of Marvel- which really it was impossible to keep track of even for her- Brittany found herself never bored or tired of being in the presence of Santana. Which really just reminded her of that first night they met face to face and how she had nearly choked on her tongue to stop herself from declaring her love for the other woman as they viciously went back and forth in 3 vs. 3 matches in King of Fighters.

She blinked back into reality and found herself standing in the middle of Santana's room. Santana was rummaging through the closet built into the room and pulled out a thin rectangular object. Guessing from the shape Brittany knew it was definitely a game of some sort, her mind winded quickly through all the Xbox games she didn't have and wanted. A thrill shot through her and she took the offered gift.

"I know you mentioned about not having the money for it since you saved up for that badass Alienware laptop you have." Santana paused and shot her a smirk. "You better fuck shit up and catch up to me alright?"

Brittany tore open the wrapping paper and gasped. She clutched it to her chest with one arm she threw around the shorter woman. She pulled Santana into her chest and squeezed- not like a facehugger or a headcrab- but tight enough that she hoped Santana understood how much she appreciated the gift because Brittany knew if she opened her mouth she would only scream or cry or something else really embarrassing.

She could not add Skyrim to her collection happily, and no longer be left behind as people made Elder Scroll references like that arrow to the knee thing that was getting _really_ annoying.

She pulled back to wipe at the tears threatening to fall, she wasn't quite sure why she was crying. IT wasn't the first time someone had given Brittany an awesome game as a present or anything. But the fact that Santana bothered to get her anything at all or even thought to buy her a gift was just so overwhelming. It was like her chest was going explode and little fairies were going to fly out and form hearts or something.

She sighed and murmured a soft thank you.

Santana's arms were resting on her shoulders still and the wide smile on her lips made Brittany smile right back. Her blue eyes settled on that smile and those pouty soft looking lips. Which she noted vaguely seemed to be getting closer? Maybe she developed the ability to zoom in on details like those people from CSI. She blinked and furrowed her brows- no, no they _were_ getting closer and she panicked. Was Santana going to kiss her.

She looked up met Santana's eyes which seemed to have darkened suddenly with something Brittany couldn't quite decipher. Then right when Brittany though they lips were going ot meet those super epically soft looking lips veered and pressed against her cheek.

"You're welcome Britt." was whispered against her skin.

Her heart dropped and she breathed out both in relief and disappointment. Of course Santana wasn't going to kiss her, that was ridiculous. Santana was so amazing and smart and beautiful, why would she want to kiss Brittany?

She forced a smile and hugged Santana again just so the other woman wouldn't' see the disappointment on her face. Being this close with Santana was enough, she never imagined she would make such a good friend after knowing Quinn for so long. She was lucky already even knowing Santana let alone being this close to her. She sniffed discreetly and wiped some more tears away.

"I have your gift too." she said softly, she clutched the Skyrim box hard in her hand. Santana gazed up at her curiously and grinned, Brittany pushed the disappointment away and smiled back. "Come on." she took Santana's hand, savouring the warmth she led them back to her room.

And when Santana's thank you kiss brushed against the corner of her mouth this time Brittany shut her eyes and squeezed her in tight to her chest. If she tried really hard she could pretend that kiss was a real kiss on her lips.

"Come Britt, let's order some pizza- extra cheese, and get our games on." Santana cried out holding up her own version of King of Fighters XIII Brittany had bought for her.

Brittany smiled and nodded wordlessly. Maybe Santana didn't like her like Brittany liked (loved) her but she could deal with being her best friend. Especially when Santana insists on paying for the pizza and they end up watching Harry Potter on Brittany's badass laptop instead of even turning on the Xbox.

Dungeons and Dragons was super fun and all but when Santana nuzzles against her shoulder and mouths Dumbledore's speech from the Philosopher's Stone, Brittany was pretty sure she was having the best winter break ever.


	6. Interlude: Diablo 3, Unicorn Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A short filler to hold you while I try to organize all the ideas I have in my head. Unbetaed.

She had been sitting in front of the computer for what felt like the entire day. Taking a look at the time in the corner of her monitor it confirmed it. She had been waiting for a good three hours now with nothing to do but repeatedly check her e-mail go on Reddit and go on Kotaku. She would probably go play a video game like Kirby's Return to Dreamland or Diablo 3 but she didn't want to risk missing it. She always ignored her surroundings when she was into a game.

 

When the first ringing sound came from her PC's stereos she hurriedly pulled open Skype and clicked on answer and plugged in her headphones. A screen popped up and in a few seconds Brittany was staring through the monitor at her girlfriend. Since the last of their final exams Brittany had gone back to Ohio with Quinn while Santana and Puck headed down south to their own home in Los Angeles. Unfortunately for the first entire month Santana then had to fly with family to Puerto Rico to visit her abuela who apparently didn't believe in internet and so they were left with a month of no communication except through phones. And that didn't last long since long distance was way to pricey.

 

“You're alive.” Brittany whispered teasingly even though she was fighting extremely hard to not burst into tears at the first sight of her gorgeous Santana. Santana was smiling so widely back at her Brittany had to turn her head away a moment to hide a sniffle.

 

“Hey Britt.” Santana's raspy voice sounded out. “Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.” Brittany smiled turning back to stare into those dark brown eyes she adored. They had been officially together for not even five months, but before that Santana and Brittany had been attached to the hip as best friends. “How was your family?”

 

“Good, good. Nearly fucking died there though without internet.” Santana groaned out dramatically. Her hair was down and was wearing an overlarge t-shirt. “Just got back in-” she leaned back and yawned tiredly. “Long flight y'know?”

 

Brittany hummed out her sympathy. “Do you need to go to sleep? We can talk later.” she offered sadly. Santana though shook her head.

 

“No way BrittBritt, I may be in need of sleep and in withdrawal from the interwebs but I need me my Brittany intake more.”

 

Even now Brittany could feel her face heating up at those words and she let out a soft nervous giggle. Despite finally managing to get together before the end of their first year Brittany was grasping at the idea that she had a girlfriend. A gorgeous, brilliant, sexy girlfriend- one who shared the same interests as her.

 

“So how is Diablo?” Santana asked having missing the launch.

 

“It's awesome.” Brittany grinned but then bit her lip. “But there's this really horrible stage where you get sent to this rainbow land-”

 

“Whoa wait. Sounds like your thing B.” Santana said quickly,. Brittany nodded sadly.

 

“That's what I thought too, but you...” she stopped and sighed. “You kill unicorns San. Unicorns! It's horrible and there's blood and they get sliced in half and--”

 

“Oh.” Santana grimaced visibly on screen and Brittany fell a little more in love for that. “I'm sorry B, well there's always Torchlight.”

 

Brittany sighed and nodded. “Yeah, but that's even more waiting.”

 

“I'm sorry babe.” Santana sighed. “Wish I could kick those designer's asses.” Brittany took a drink of her Dr. Pepper. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Santana fidget. “So I know like E3 is over, but since it's June I was thinking if you maybe wanted to come to LA for Pride?”

 

Brittany froze putting down her favourite drink carefully she turned back to stare at her monitor with wide eyes.

 

“When is it?” she squeaked out.

 

“Starts on the 7th, ends on the 9th. You could totally come down here for like a week. I could show you around.” Santana offered anxiously. “Pride is a blast here B, and you could totally bring Quinn too, you guys could stay here with me.”

 

“Quinn's working.” Brittany said absently while she checked the calendar. It was pretty short notice but she could ask for a week off at the dance studio and use the money she's made so far to head down to see Santana.

 

 

“Just you then.” Santana said hurriedly, she looked like she was ready to press her face against her computer screen with how much she was leaning forward. “We could go on a date.” she offered. Brittany bit her lip and fought back a grin.

 

“Just one date?” she half asked, half teased.

 

“Every fucking day will be a date.” Santana amended. “We could stay in and play games, go out to Pride, eat out go shopping whatever the hell you want to do B.”

 

Brittany tilted her head in thought just to tease Santana a little. She already knew her answer was yes. “Ok.” she nodded. “On one condition.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“I want to have a Stargate marathon with you.”

 

Santana's grin was so wide it could have split her face and the accompanying low raspy laugh had Brittany in tingles. She felt like a fuzzy little tribble, she was so warm.

 

“I would watch SG-1 and Atlantis for you Britts.”


End file.
